


If You Hold Me Tight I Will Be Warm

by whycantwe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (at least I tried), (lots of it), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Defining the Relationship, F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed, alex is his awkward self, and willie saves him, background Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - Freeform, mentions of alcohol consum, the guys are alive in this one, they go on a winter vacation, they're old enough to drink tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe
Summary: The band goes on a small vacation/business trip right before Christmas.Alex invites Willie to come along, though they have yet to define their realtionship,A cozy cabin in the woods sure is the perfect place to get that done right?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	1. Of Scheming Friends And Winter Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts).



> written for cherie / sayankotor for jatpdaily's Secret Santa 2020
> 
> Cherie,  
> I gave it my best and tried to write something fluffy for you, including bed sharing and some other pointers you gave me :)  
> I really hope you like/enjoy this.  
> Happy Holidays <3

“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm”, Luke and Julie sang, looking and smiling at each other. It was only them and Reggie’s acoustic guitar in that moment, filling their studio with gentle noise and a christmassy warmth Alex hasn’t felt in weeks. 

They were practicing for their last gig this year and decided to go with the season. Play some christmas songs as well, rather than just their own music. So far Luke and Julie had been killing it, especially this one. Wouldn’t they’ve been a couple already, Alex would have suggested they get a room to sort this chemistry between them out. 

Instead he was listening to them from behind his drum set and thought about how he’d love to have a cuddly moment in the winter with his special someone. Wrapped up in blankets, sitting around a fireplace with hot chocolate in their hands, while snow was falling all around them. But they’d be safe and unbothered in their own little world. He could see fairy lights and candles as well, homemade cookies and lots of laughter and soft kisses. Alex’s face nestled into the crook of his neck, while he could breathe in his scent. Maybe there’d be a mistletoe as well and cozy matching sweaters. Just imagining all of this, made him sigh with longing. He felt the craving for something like this in his bones.

Julie’s and Luke’s duet, and his own daydream, got rudely destroyed by the studio door banging open. Emerging from the Californian winter was Flynn, their manager and best friend, holding a paper tray with to-go cups in one hand and her phone in the other. Her smile was so big and bright it nearly reached her ears (which were currently tucked under a pink beanie Alex would love to borrow from her). 

“I have awesome news for us!”, she announced without further ado and started handing out the cups. Coffee for Luke and Reggie, hot chocolate for Julie and himself. 

“What is it?”, Julie asked after taking her drink and thanking Flynn for it. 

“You guys remember my uncle from Utah?”, Flynn sat down at her usual chair, right across from Alex. Excitement was still pouring from her and slowly but surely rubbing off on Alex. He could feel it in his bones, taking over his cozy winter craving. Whatever she was about to say must be huge. “The one with the cabins in Park City? Where they’ve build that fancy ski resort?” 

Julie was the first to know who Flynn was talking about. “Uncle Matt, right? I like him, he’s fun”, she smiled.

“That’s the one!” Flynn took a sip of her cup, taking a moment to enjoy whatever was in there, and maybe to torture them. Letting his gaze drift to his right, Alex could see Reggie was waiting for her to continue just as much as he was. Coffee forgotten, while his eyes were fixed on her. 

“And?”, Luke prompted with a little nod. 

“And”, Flynn picked up Luke’s prompt, building even more anticipation. “He just called and asked if he could book you guys for some shows right before Christmas.”

His heart stopped, his mouth opened and closed and he saw Luke taking a very deep breath to say something that would probably ruin their chance of that gig. 

“Let me finish first Mr. Patterson”, Flynn interrupted whatever was coming out of Luke’s mouth. “He’s short an act for three or four shows and he wants you. He offered for us to stay in his private cabin, rent free, so we won’t have to bother with booking a hotel or anything. Oh and he’s paying per gig you play.” 

Alex knew he was the first to say something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. Probably some sort of “Oh my God”. He was already picturing the snow covered mountains and how nice it would be to get out of LA for a few days. With his best friends, while they got paid to play their music. Sure it’s not going to be the audience they usually played, but money is money. 

Around him were screams of joy and excitement, the room filled with even more anticipation and plans were made. About what to bring and what they could eat or how they could bring their skates and have a round on an actual frozen lake for once. Or-

“Oh and Alex?” Flynn said above the noise their friends made. But as soon as they heard her they fell silent, waiting for what she was going to say. He had no idea what was about to come. “The cabin is big enough for 6 people, you should bring Willie. He’s fun. I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to.” 

That. . . that was certainly not something he was expecting. Willie . . . Sweet, handsome Willie. The guy he started crushing on the second they first talked, months ago at Caleb’s -a campus bar they played pretty regularly. 

It had taken a while of just being friends and casually getting to know each other, until they’d gone on their first date. Then their second and third date. It has been about a month and a half of coffee dates and fro-yo dates, winter walk dates, pizza dates and everything in between since then, and still. . . Alex wasn’t sure about the nature of their relationship. Yes, there was kissing involved and some light making out, but neither of them had brought it up. It was still casual for all he knew. And to be honest, it drove him crazy, but he also wasn’t brave enough to make the first move and start that conversation.

His friends knew about this, all of it. Every single thing that went through Alex’s mind, when it came to his thing with Willie. That’s why they all had equally shit eating grins on their faces when they said: “Yes, Alex, you should totally bring Willie.” 

If he did, maybe he could have his winter dream come true and perhaps even more? Days spent together in a small cabin sure wouldn’t hurt. 

Basically that is how he ended up on the backseat of a rented minivan, Willie next to him smiling like it was his birthday, while he held Alex’s hand. Alex didn’t mind that, no, it was just that he could feel everyone else being hyper aware of what they were doing or not doing in the back of the car. Sure, no one was really looking at them, but there was this. . . vibe. 

He tried not to care and to just be himself. Luke and Julie were disgustingly cute all the time and no one gave them a hard time for it. So, he played with Willie’s bracelets, had quiet conversations with him when the girls were sleeping in the middle row and Reggie tried to entertain Luke (they decided to take turns driving the van. Luke first, then Reggie and Alex last). After their first stop, he fell asleep with his head resting on Willie’s shoulder. It felt good, Willie was soft and warm and played with Alex’s hands and he was pretty sure, he felt Willie pressing a kiss against his head -it could’ve been a dream, but he hoped it wasn’t. Not to be dramatic or anything, but Alex hasn’t slept that good in a car since he’d been a kid. 

Finally arriving at their cabin in the woods, they were all tired and exhausted. Still, Alex couldn’t help but notice how stunning their surroundings and their home for the next few days were. The cabin was nestled between so many trees and covered in so much snow it was hard to spot it at first. The dark wood of the house effortlessly blended in with the brown of the pine trees. Right behind it, mountains rose on the horizon, surrounding them completely. On their way up, they’d passed the resort, all lit by street lights and christmas decorations. It really felt like a winter wonderland. 

Seeing the interior of the house even amplified that feeling. Flynn’s uncle had put up christmas decorations in there as well. There were fairy lights and garlands and fir springs. A fire burned in the fireplace, making the house warm and cozy and radiating that unique smell. Alex fell in love with the place. It was perfect. From the entryway they could see the open living space, furnished with a big couch and armchairs and a TV and large dining table. Everything looked so perfect he couldn’t decide where to look first or what to like best. 

“It’s stunning”, Willie said, breaking the general silence. Stepping closer to Alex, Willie grabbed his hand, holding on tight while they all marveled at the view. Alex squeezed right back, enjoying the feel of having Willie so close and holding his hand again. He’d really missed it during his turn on the driver’s seat. 

Clearing her throat Flynn was the first one to find more than three words. “He really stepped it up. Whatever, Reggie and I take the bedrooms down here, the others are on the first floor.” 

That was everyone’s clue to move. Picking up their bags again, Luke and Julie were the first to climb the stairs and explore the first floor. Because they had no idea where the bedrooms were Luke just opened the first door he saw. It was a bathroom. The next on the left was a bedroom though, equipped with a big queen sized bed and a nice view of the mountain. 

“We’ll stay here if it’s okay?”, Julie asked, already putting down her stuff on the bed. 

“Sure”, Alex nodded. He saw no reason why they shouldn’t keep this room. It would’ve been news if they didn’t want to share a bed. 

There was only one door left on the floor. “That’s us, I guess”, he shrugged and went to open the door. Probably some sort of room the kids of the family could share. 

It was not that. Instead of two single beds (which Alex had expected) they were presented with another queen sized bed. Great. For a moment Alex wasn’t sure what to say. He definitely hasn’t brought Willie here to get them into the same bed (they still haven’t talked about the nature of whatever was going on between them, and he would appreciate having this kind of conversation before other things happen). And he for sure wasn’t about to make Willie uncomfortable. Maybe he could sleep on the couch downstairs or share a bed with Reggie. 

“What?” Willie was looking at him, a bit confused, after Alex told him about his plans to find another bed to sleep in. “No, you don’t have to. I’m fine with sharing. I mean, if you are.” 

Alex was nervous about this, because it has been quite some time since he’d shared a bed with a person he was crushing on, but he couldn’t deny there was also some sort of excitement about it in him. “Okay”, he agreed with a tiny, nervous laugh. 

They’d figure it out once the time comes. For now there were bags to unpack and dinner to cook. 

Preparing dinner was a quick thing, but it was nice. Everyone pitched in, Luke and Reggie were cutting onions and garlic, while Alex and Willie set the table. They’d never done anything like this before, but it felt like they’d done it for ages. Handing out plates and cutlery, filling glasses, being constantly in each other’s space. It was like they’d never done anything else. Alex was about to reach across Willie to put a napkin down on the plate he just straightened, when the doorbell rang. 

“Who’s that?”, Julie asked from the saucepan, looking at Flynn with a confused expression, while she kept stirring. Equally confused Alex’s gaze followed Flynn to the door, still hanging above the table, napkin in hand. 

“Uncle Matt!” They heard Flynn saying with a surprised tone. “I thought you’d come by later today.” 

Her uncle’s part of the conversation was too quiet for them to understand, but the door closed with a loud thud. A second later Flynn and her uncle entered the living room. 

“Ahh, you must be Julie and the Phantoms”, he said, smiling bright. Shrugging off his coat he made his way around the kitchen. First he greeted Julie with a tight hug, then Luke and Reggie with friendly handshakes and last but not least, Willie and himself. 

“I haven’t seen you in any of the videos”, Uncle Matt pointed out after he shook Willie’s hand. He looked interested and excited. “Are you a new addition? What do you play?” 

Oh, what was the correct answer to this? He was the guy Alex was crushing on and this was his friend’s attempt to get them to sort this sort? 

Willie started laughing, obviously amused by the thought. “Oh no, I’m not part of the band. I’m moral support, I guess”, he answered. Suddenly there was a warm hand on Alex*s shoulder. 

Even though he had a hoodie on, his skin tingled where Willie’s hand laid on his shoulder. Not in a bad way, more in an exciting and good and comforting way. A little like that feel when a cat rests its paw on you, even though there’s a room full of people. Special, like the chosen one. Because no one else gets to experience it. Alex wasn’t sure if the others or Uncle Matt had noticed this, but for Alex it felt like Willie wanted to make clear he was here for Alex. Which made it even more special and just thinking about it made Alex’s heart beat faster than it was before. He could also feel a very small but pleased smile creeping on his face. Whatever Willie wanted to show or say with this, it was purpose, right? 

A knowing smile began to show on Matt’s face but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he turned around, facing the others again and began to talk about the gigs he’d hired them to play. 

Apparently there were 4 shows in total. Everyday they have to play during some kind of special lunch and one evening show on their last day. Christmas songs for lunch (which they’d anticipated) and their own songs for the last show. Hearing this his heart picked up even more speed, for a whole different reason. There was also tension beginning to find its way back into his body. 

They’d only packed Alex’s cajón. Neither of them had thought this would be a chance to really rock out -not after what Flynn had told them. And playing their songs with only the cajón... they haven’t tried that yet. 

Before he could open his mouth to find the words and voice the problem, Luke beat him to it. While he was talking, Willie gave Alex’s shoulder another comforting squeeze. 

“It’s gonna be fine”, he whispered as well, inching even closer. Alex hoped so. Knowing Willie thought so and feeling his calm presence behind him, helped Alex a little to keep his nerves at bay. They’d figure it out.

“Oh, don’t worry”, Matt assured them, throwing a questioning look to his niece. “I told Flynn we have an acoustic drum set up here, I thought she told you.” 

Relief flooded Alex’s body. With the tension leaving his body, he kind of just slumped right into Willie, a sigh slipping his mouth. Willie grinned satisfied and wrapped his arm completely around Alex’s shoulder’s, pulling him even closer. “See, it’s gonna be fine.” 

Yeah, Alex could believe that now as well. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but right in this moment he felt like everything would be fine. If he only had Willie by his side. Or standing behind him, having his back. 

Dinner was nice too, quiet but speckled with taunting stares and questions for Flynn. Turns out he wasn’t the only one whose heart stopped beating the moment they got told to play their songs. But Flynn apologised and promised it just fell under the bus. She would’ve told them to pack the big drum set, if it would’ve been necessary. Which was true, she’d never let them run in a knife like this. 

After dinner, when they were just talking, making plans for the next day and drinking their wine (or water), Willie’s arm found a way around the back of Alex’s chair. He could see the smugness on his friend’s faces, especially Flynn’s and Luke’s but no one said anything. Conversation just went on, some more wine got poured and while his friends were chatting and joking and laughing, Alex really began to relax. Leaning into Willie’s arm in front of his friends made him giddy and putting his hand on Willie’s thigh under the table felt ecstatic. And seeing his friends welcoming Willie in their little family, like he belongs? Nearly made his heart burst with happiness and joy. 

The feel came to a crashing hold while he was under the shower. Between shampooing and rinsing off his hair, Alex had a striking realisation that brought his nerves right back: he had to share a bed with Willie and they still haven’t had The Talk. Somehow he managed to forget about this minor detail during dinner and their little chat after. 

Great, this was just really great. But he could do it. Maybe he could talk about it? Or just curl up with his back to Willie? There definitely was a solution, he just had to get out of the shower first and back to their bed room. 

Willie was already sitting on one side of the bed, the cover loosely pulled over his legs, tapping away on his phone. When he saw Alex entering the room, he lowered it and gave Alex a soft smile. He took a moment to take in this new version of Willie, the even softer one. The one with his hair in a loose braid and a worn out university t-shirt. The one wearing pyjama pants that looked just as fun and colorful as his socks, with a pattern Alex couldn’t quite make out. Pugs maybe? Or some sort of cartoon character? 

“Do you want this side?”, Willie asked, pointing to where he was sitting, totally misinterpreting Alex’s stare. 

Alex blinked. Shook his head, started moving and blinked again, to sort his mind and not say something very stupid. “What? No, no. I don’t actually care about that.”

“What is it then?” Alex doesn’t answer right away. While closing the door and then slowly walking around the bed to sit down next to Willie, he thought of something to say. He got this. 

“I just, I like your hair like this”, he answered honestly, with his back to Willie so he couldn’t see his reaction. Also, his phone charger had to get plugged in. 

“Thank you.” The smile in Willie’s voice was clear as day. He hasn’t said the wrong thing then; perfect. “Keeps it from going everywhere at night.”

Alex hummed, like he knew what Willie was talking about. It transformed into a pleased groan, as soon as his head met the pillow. He was dead and ready for a good night’s sleep. Or at least some sleep. He was so aware of Willie’s presence on the other side of the bed, it felt like electricity running through his veins. 

“Me too”, Willie jawned, shuffling around so he was completely covered by the blanket. Lying on his side, he watched Alex do the same. He wasn’t as quick or graceful as Willie, but eventually he managed to stick his legs under the covers and pull them up to his chin. Hugging them. 

He really tried not to be too aware of their proximity, but sharing a bed and a blanket with his crush after they spent a day like this? It just came naturally to him, sensing Willie’s gaze on him and where his arms and legs were in relation to his. The way his body gently curved under the blanket, and of course the exact moment Willie reached out to tug Alex’s hand from his chin. 

Squeezing Alex’s hand softly, he whispered: “Good night, Alex.” 

It felt so delicate and special, he wanted to keep this moment forever. Bottling it up so he could come back to it whenever he wanted. 

Instead he reciprocated the pressure, even added a little stroke across Willie’s knuckles and wished Willie a good night as well. 

Exhaustion rolled over him as soon as the words were out, and the last thing he saw before his eyes fell shut was Willie’s warm and tired smile in the dark. Maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Winter Wonderland Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band plays their first gig.  
> Alex struggles and Willie helps him.
> 
> Eventually they have a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> Cherie, I hope this part fulfills the prompts you gave me and I hope you have a good time this holiday season :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and have good time too, however your holidays may look this year. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and lovely comments. Every single one makes my day brighter <3
> 
> Shout out and a big thank you to Cerian (the-emotional-one), for giving me the best line for Alex ever!

Consciousness came slowly to him the next morning. Around him, the blanket was warm and cozy but also soft and heavy over his ribcage... Wait, that wasn’t the blanket he was feeling there. Slowly he started blinking, shaking off the sleep. Alex wanted to stretch and roll onto his back but he was afraid of who he might hit if he did. 

Peeking under the blanket he saw a hand resting against his chest, the attached arm wrapping around his torso from behind. Willie. For a brief second his heart stopped, his mind and body finally catching up to what was happening. 

Sometime during the night they’d started to cuddle. Willie was currently spooning him, his chest close to Alex’s back and his slow breaths gently brushing against Alex’s skin. Not that he minded, no, this felt great. Alex had never felt like this with another person. Sure, he loved his friends, they were his family and he’d trust them with his life. But waking up next to Willie, being held by him, felt special. Different then being spooned by Reggie or Luke. Another moment he’d treasure forever. 

Careful he tried to turn in Willie’s embrace, he wanted to face him, to relish in the sight of a sleeping Willie. Alex was confident Willie wouldn’t be mad that they woke up like this (he was the one spooning Alex after all), but he wasn’t sure how long he could have this. Either until Willie wakes up as well and they’d start their day or until they finally have The Talk and Willie doesn’t feel the same about Alex. For now he could have this and he was enjoying it. 

Willie’s face was so relaxed, it was peaceful to look at him. Alex marveled at the sight of it, the high cheekbones, his sharp jawline, the curve of his nose. Lashes throwing tiny shadows on Willie’s cheeks, single strands of hair curling around his face. Willie was so beautiful Alex had trouble breathing, or keeping his hands to himself. That one piece of hair was just inviting him to reach out and cautiously tuck it behind Willie’s ear. 

Just as Alex could feel warm skin under his finger tips, Willie’s breathing changed and his eyes blinked open. Tiredly looking at him. 

“Hi”, Willie whispered, voice heavy with sleep. But he smiled, a very small but adorable smile. 

“Good morning”, Alex whispered right back, suddenly no longer trying to be cautious while touching Willie. He gently let his thumb wander across Willie’s cheek, soaking up the contend smile he got from Willie, down to his mouth. 

They were so close, all Alex had to do was lean in, to finally feel those lips against his again, to kiss Willie good morning. On their first day of their first vacation. He moved slowly, taking in the moment, the anticipation; feeling his own heart rate picking up more speed, the closer he got. But he also felt Willie’s hand warm and firm on his back, drawing small circles while he held him right in place. 

Willie’s smile didn’t falter, not even a tiny bit. If anything it got even deeper for a second there. Right before his eyes fluttered close and they were about to kiss. Finally.

Alex was anticipating the warm and soft feel of Willie’s mouth on his, that had gotten quite familiar. Instead he got this:

“Breakfast is ready”, Julie shouted from what felt like right in front of their door. 

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Alex backed away again. Typical. Of course something like this had to happen once he actually found the courage to initiate something. 

“I guess our presence is awaited downstairs”, Willie grinned now, still holding Alex in his arms. Again, Alex began to wonder how Willie managed to be so cool with almost everything. There have only been a few things so far he wasn’t chill with. 

Alex hummed in agreement. “And if we don’t go, they’ll be in here in no time.” 

“And we don’t want that. . . Let’s go.” He pushed himself up on one elbow, leaned in close and kissed Alex’s nose. 

Entering the living space downstairs, they were greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and a set table. Flynn and Julie both smiled at them, while Reggie and Luke looked like they just fell out of bed as well. 

“You two are sent from heaven”, Alex said and kissed both of their heads in passing. Even though they just very rudely destroyed his chance of a good morning kiss. They even thought of his tea. “But you didn’t have to do it all alone. You know that, right?”

“We already told them we would have help”, Reggie shrugged, sipping his coffee. 

“Yeah. We know”, Flynn confirmed. “Now sit and let’s eat. We have a big day ahead of us.” That was right. Soundcheck first and then their gig. 

Breakfast was just as easy as dinner had been. Flynn and Julie had whipped up some pancakes and bread rolls and it was delicious. Combined with Willie next to him, their thighs touching and their hands brushing whenever they could, it seemed like the best breakfast he’d ever had. 

PJ breakfasts were a common thing at their house, but they’d never been like this. Everyone was extra relaxed, just enjoying their time together. Soft music was playing in the background and if they looked outside the huge glass door that leads to a patio, they saw a whole world covered in fluffy snow. 

At one point Flynn told them about her plan, to hunt down some skates they could borrow. She’d have to do it during their gig, after she was done talking details about a school project with Uncle Matt. Right before their trip Flynn has decided to do a marketing assignment based on his business (including a design for a new uniform, because she felt inspired by just being here). They offered to help her with the skates. It had been himself and Luke whining about leaving their own behind after all. Especially when they saw a small lake on their way up here.

“You guys play your gig”, Willie chimed in and patted Alex’s hand on the table. “I’m gonna help Flynn. Just tell us your sizes.”

Alex’s heart was warm and fuzzy as he thanked Willie and told him the size he needed. Luke and Julie followed suit. 

“What about you, Reggie?” Willie wanted to know after he hadn't said anything. 

“Me? Ice skating? Never again”, Reggie answered unbothered. He just kept eating. 

It was Julie who asked: “What happened?” They’d known Flynn and Julie for ages, and they’d all been to a rink at least twice. Reggie had always opted out just in time. Until now neither of the girls had asked why. For Luke and Alex it was a rather entertaining story. . . for Reggie? Not so much. 

“These two. . .”, Reggie began, pointing at Luke and Alex. “. . .took me to a rink once during freshman year of high school. Because ‘ice hockey is fun, Reggie’. It had been, until they wanted to race. I was good enough to keep up with them, but no one showed me how to stop.”

“So he crashed into the boards and fell on his butt”, Luke wrapped it up, snickering at the memory. 

“I bruised my knee and my butt!” If they wouldn’t have been friends for so long, Alex would’ve thought Reggie was still upset about it or angry at them, by the way he was looking at them. He wasn’t though. 

“But did you die?” Alex grinned and put the last bite of his pancake in his mouth. His right hand still covered by Willie’s. 

His hands were shaking and clumsy. Not too much, but enough to let Alex struggle with his bow tie. How he’d managed to close all the buttons on his dress shirt was a mystery to him. After they were done with breakfast and cleaned the table and kitchen, everyone went to get dressed. 

While Willie took a shower, Alex had changed into his suit and without notice, nerves had begun to creep up on him. First just the usual excitement he always felt prior to a gig. A tiny flutter in his chest and tummy, maybe even sweaty hands. But then he’d remembered he doesn’t have a drum set for the first 3 gigs. Only his cajón. Nothing in front of him and no sticks to twirl between his fingers, just something to sit on. And now he was here, unable to finish getting dressed. 

“Hey, everything alright?” Willie must’ve come out the shower without Alex noticing. He was standing right in front of him, dressed in a patterned shirt and suspenders, his hair still damp from the shower. 

“I-”, Alex began but stopped. His throat was too dry and just speaking the words out loud might make his heart burst. 

Without hesitation, Willie reached for his hands, prying them from the soft fabric, holding on to them like they were something precious. “I got you, okay?”

Alex nodded. He can trust Willie, just like he can trust his friends. He won’t judge him. “Nervous.”

“The cajón?”, Willie guessed and squeezed Alex’s hands. He’d told Willie how he felt about not having his drum set with him on stage weeks ago. After they decided to drop the drums and just take the box with them. And he remembered. 

Alex nodded again, looking down at their joined hands. “You got this, Alex. I saw you play on it the last time you practiced at home. You were good and you will do just as well today, okay?”

He swallowed dry, coming up with words. “I just never played in front of an audience without drums.” They usually were his little barrier, like a safety net he didn’t feel as vulnerable behind. 

“I feel you”, Willie smiled, when Alex finally met his eyes. “And I believe in you.” 

They stood like that for a while, Willie holding Alex’s hands, while he took deep breaths, calming himself down. Repeating what Willie said in his head. He got this. He has to. 

“Thank you”, he whispered eventually and reciprocated Willie’s smile.

“Of course.” Willie slowly let go of his hands, just to reach for his still untied bow tie. “Can I?”

He doesn’t even wait for Alex’s answer, he went right to work. Even if Alex’s hands weren’t shaking with nerves, he wouldn’t have been so quick and clean in finishing the bow tie. 

Marveling at it, he thanked Willie again. 

“You look handsome, Alex”, he said. Ignoring what Alex had said and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Catching him off guard, again. Letting his brain freeze.

Winking, Willie took his hand, tucking him towards the door. “We should go.” 

His brain worked just enough, so he could stammer out a compliment for Willie as well. He wished he’d had more brain cells to articulate exactly how attractive Willie looked in his dark shirt and the suspenders, but what he said would have to do. 

At least Willie didn’t mind, going by the cheeky smile he threw Alex over his shoulder. 

During most of the soundcheck they were alone with the technician, Willie silently sitting in a corner and looking encouraging whenever their gazes met. Alex had no idea where Flynn took off to -most likely discussing things with her uncle, but he was glad Willie was there. He felt calmer just knowing him in the room. 

“Remember, you got this”, Willie reminded him in a quiet moment, right before they were supposed to go up. He looked up at Alex with so much belief and fondness, Alex had to believe him. His heart wouldn’t allow any other opinion with how happy it beat in his chest. 

He gave Willie’s hands a last squeeze, leaning in so close Alex’s lips nearly touched his ear. 

“Thank you”, he whispered, placing a chaste but soft kiss on Willie’s cheek.

Beaming. There was no other way to describe how Willie looked at him, after he pulled away and backed off to join his friends. He did this, he put that expression on Willie’s face and honestly? Alex felt a little pride rising in him. He alone was responsible for that and he wanted to do it again. 

But they had a gig to play first. 

“Amazing!”, was the first thing he heard once they’d left the small stage. It was Flynn, waiting for them, with a big, proud smile on her face. She wrapped him, Luke and Reggie in a quick group hug, patting his and Reggie’s backs while she was at it and then went on to Julie. Probably hugging her so tight one of them would have to intervene, before it was too late. 

Willie had been right behind her, still smiling (like he had been the whole time during their set). “You really were amazing”, he agreed, high fiving first Luke then Reggie. 

Every time Alex’s nerves were about to come up during their set, he’d let his gaze wander to Willie. Willie, who had an encouraging nod or thumbs up ready, whenever their eyes met. It’d had helped him so much, especially during that first song, Alex could never make it up to Willie. 

Instead of saying anything, or giving Willie a high five as well, Alex went right in for a hug. Wrapping his arms tight around Willie’s neck, pulling him as close as possible. This was the only way he could show his gratitude right now. It was a quick hug, but a fierce one and he genuinely hoped the message came across. 

Even though Alex let go off him rather quickly, Willie still managed to return the gesture. 

“So, how about a nice winter walk before dinner?”, Flynn suggested while they were on their way back to the cabin. 

“Sure”, Julie agreed, Luke and Reggie nodding along. 

“Sounds nice”, Alex nodded as well. It was a sunny day, snow glistening all around them and they still had a few hours left until dawn. “What about the skates though? Could you two get some for us?”

Willie shrugged. “She said she has it covered, when I asked her while you were on stage.” 

“Oh yeah, about that”, Flynn remembered. “We can pick them up tomorrow. Arranged it during your sound check.” 

“You’re the best”, Luke grinned. Alex could only agree. 

“How did the discussion about your project go?”, Reggie wanted to know. And just like this she told them all about it. 

It was nice, seeing Flynn being so passionate about a school project. Apparently Uncle Matt was fine with nearly everything she had planned or suggested. Now she only had to get to work. But first she wanted to enjoy their little vacation. Which they all appreciated, but they’d help her no matter what. 

It was also nice hearing all of that and being happy for his friend with Willie’s hand warm and firm in his. Alex could get used to that as well. 

With the prospect of more hand holding the winter walk seemed even better. 

It was. Amazing to be precise. Especially once Alex’d noticed Willie had forgotten his gloves at the cabin. Without thinking about it, he had just taken Willie’s hand and tucked it in his pocket, together with his own hand.

The weather had been great, just as they’d set off up the mountain it started to snow. Slowly at first, and like they were in a movie. With the sun already setting in the distance it looked magical. On their way back down the snowfall had begun to become heavier, but neither of them had minded. They’d been close enough to their driveway. 

There had been a snowball fight right in front of their house. Alex didn’t know who threw the first snowball, but it had escalated rather quickly. No teaming up, just trying to get as much snow as possible in eachothers faces. Unfortunately Alex had entered the cabin as the loser. Not that Luke and Reggie had been on him in the matter of seconds, no, Willie had taken part in their little attack. With a well aimed throw his snowball had landed right against the back of his head. Snow trickling in his collar, down his neck, leaving a wet and disgusting trail. 

The mischievous grin on Willie’s face, he’d seen once he’d managed to turn around, was atonement enough. Alex couldn’t be mad at Willie, not when he looked like this. Brown eyes big and glistening with joy and something that reminded him of a puppy. 

Alex had also gotten the first shower after they finally went inside and was taken off dinner duties. Julie and Flynn had insisted he got himself warmed up first. Instead they’d ordered the others around. 

Yup, he loved his friends. 

“Movie. Three words”, Alex hurried to say, going with what Willie had just done with his hands. 

After dinner they’d settled around the coffee table to play board games, with punch and eggnog to warm their tummies. Much to Alex’s dismay they’d aborted the round of Monopoly before they’d been done. Not to say they had all been a little too into it but. . . Julie drew the line after Luke threw money at Flynn, because he’d come on her field with the hotel again and Flynn had refused to go to jail for the sixth time, in nearly as many rounds. Oh and then there had been a discussion over renovation fees Reggie didn’t want to pay because he had no money left. Alex had been winning though. Just saying. 

They’d moved on to charade instead and it was their turn.

Willie nodded and started to dance. To a song only he could hear, but there was rhythm to his movements. They were clean and smooth and definitely like he’d done that many times before. But most importantly, Alex could see the second Willie started to dance, that he was enjoying himself and what he was doing. So did Alex.

Step to the right, two pumps with his arms. Step to the left, hands clapping above his head-

“High School Musical!” Alex shouted, he’d been obsessed with High School Musical as a kid. He would recognise it in his dreams. Not letting Willie get into the next part of the routine was sad, he really wouldn’t mind seeing it. But there was a win at stake. The loser would have to do the dishes from dinner. 

Giving Alex a thumbs up, Willie went back to draw another slip of paper from the bin. He was starting to mime, right when the timer rang. 

“Your time’s up!”, Flynn pointed out and wrote the points they made down on a notepad. “That’s 5 more for you boys.” 

“Nice”, Alex grinned. Instead of sitting down next to him again, Willie made his way to the kitchen. 

“Can I get anyone something?”, he asked, looking around the coffee table, while Luke got ready to be next. 

“Some more of that punch, please?” Alex held his empty mug out to Willie, who grabbed it with a wink. “Thank you.” 

“Coming right up.” Since no one else wanted a refill, Willie just took their mugs back to the kitchen.

“Dude”, Luke said to him, taking his attention away from Willie. “How did you get that so fast?”

“He literally danced the routine of ‘We’re All In This Together’”, Julie laughed. “I made you watch the movie back in high school, remember?” 

Obviously Luke does not, but instead of answering his girlfriend, he kissed her head. 

“Ready boys?”, Flynn asked both Luke and Reggie. They were up next. Luke with miming and Reggie with guessing. Alex felt in his gut, that he and Willie would have to do the dishes. Luke and Reggie were unbeatable at charades. They just knew each other too well. Which was possibly why they grabbed for each other the moment Julie asked, if anyone was up for a round. 

Alex didn’t even try to keep up with what Luke was doing, he much rather turned his attention back to Willie and the punch he was carrying. 

“There you go”, he smiled as he handed Alex the cup. It was warm and smelled deliciously fruity. 

“Thanks”, Alex whispered again and watched with growing astonishment as Willie slipped in the space between Alex’s back and the couch. Settling down right behind Alex, his legs bracketed by Willie’s, the warmth and smell of Willie suddenly everywhere around him. 

Reflexively Alex leaned back, into Willie’s chest, getting even closer and not minding it a bit. There was lots of space next to him, yes. But this? This felt like Christmas came early this year. Right and natural and definitely like something he’d keep doing forever if he could. 

For a moment it was just them again. No friends and laughter in the background. No fear of Willie telling him he wasn’t into Alex like that. Just himself embraced by Willie, skin prickling and hot wherever they touched (which was all over). 

Turning his head so he could look at Willie, Alex grinned up at him. “I didn’t know you could dance.”

The smile spreading over Willie’s face was cheeky; Alex loved it. “Just one of my many hidden talents.” 

“Hmm”, Alex hummed, not letting go of their eye contact just yet. “Can’t wait to find out the rest.” 

This time it was Willie who looked away first; he started chuckling and just gently bumped his head against Alex’s in lieu of a response. Though one of Willie’s hands very casually found a place on his thigh. Keeping him right where he was, nestled against Willie, with their heads touching, for the remainder of the night.

Alex really could get used to that. Not just the cuddly and touchy part of being with Willie. Also the warm smiles and the feeling of belonging and being known and accepted like he was. There was trust between them and it was growing with every moment they spent together. And Alex really wanted to keep spending time with Willie, and get to know him even better and. . . He wanted this to be real. 

Sighing Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. He was ready for bed and a good night’s sleep and maybe some courage, so he can finally talk to Willie about their thing. They had to, eventually, and Alex would prefer that to be rather soon. Just to make sure where he stood. 

Without Alex noticing him, Willie sneaked up on him. Laying a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder, while he sat down next to Alex. 

“Hey, what’s up?” There was concern in Willie’s voice. Great. 

Since lying wouldn’t get him anywhere, Alex decided to seize the moment and just tell Willie the truth. But he had to lay down first. Just in case. And this way he wouldn’t have to face Willie directly. 

Letting out a long groan he mumbled: “I like you Willie. I really really like you.” Now that it was out, it felt like a weight got lifted off his chest. He would’ve started to worry about Willie’s response, but saying these words to Wiillie felt like actually making them come true. Somehow. Until now they had just been some construct that existed in his mind, they were just for him. 

Yes, it was common knowledge for his friends, but this was different. His friends couldn’t reciprocate the feelings he had for Willie. Only Willie could and this was the moment. 

“Yeah?” Willie asked, his voice softer than ever, a smile lightening up his whole face. Alex could see it clear as day. Because as soon as he was done speaking, Willie turned around on the bed and leaned back so he was facing Alex again. He looked incredibly excited and adorable with that glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, Willie. I like you so much it hurts”, Alex blurted before he could think twice about it.

“Good.” If possible Willie smiled even wider. His head was also a lot closer to Alex’s all of a sudden. “I really like you too, Alex.” 

The words didn’t arrive in Alex’s brain. At least not right away. His mind had been forming new sentences, confessing even more things. Preparing to put his heart in Willie’s hands. 

“I don’t want us to go on like this anymore. I want to be your boyfriend and tell the whole world about it. Be there for you when you need me and not have to worry about what that would mean. I want you in my life, by my side, with your hand in mine. I want-” 

Lips pressed against his, soft but firm, shutting him up. Letting his mind go blank and instincts take over, kissing back, grabbing Willie’s shoulders to pull him even closer. Willie followed the invitation, pressing his torso into Alex’s while his hands carded through the short hair on the sides of his head. 

“Yes, Alex, to all of it”, Willie breathed. They’d kissed like this for God knows how long. Alex felt light headed, but happy. Incredibly happy to see Willie above him, lips red and slightly swollen, with tousled hair falling over his shoulder, tickling Alex’s neck. But most importantly he heard the words he wouldn’t have dared to dream of hearing. 

Instead of saying something, Alex just pulled Willie in for another kiss. Not giving his heart or breath a chance to find a normal pace again. Later. Now was only one thing important: Willie, his boyfriend! 

Cuddled up next to Willie, laying on his side, his head pillowed on Willie’s arm, Alex’s heartbeat finally slowed down. They’d stopped kissing a little while ago and instead crawled under the covers to cuddle. Willie had rolled onto his back, pulling Alex with him without a word. He’d just wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a loose embrace and kissed the top of Alex’s head. 

“This okay?”, he’d then asked. Like Alex was going to complain about being held like this and being able to put his hand on Willie’s chest, gently drawing circles with his fingers. 

Alex had hummed his response, nuzzling deeper into the pillow. It was easier now to just be around Willie. It hadn’t been exactly hard to begin with, Willie has always made him feel safe and calm. But knowing Willie felt the same? It unlocked something in Alex, letting the last bit of caution behind him. Like this confirmation was the last thing he needed to fully be, when he was with Willie. He could officially smother him with affection now. 

After a while of just enjoying the quiet and cuddling, Alex whispered: “I’m falling for you, William.”

“Good, because I started falling for you the first time you smiled at me, Alex Mercer”, Willie whispered back, pressing another kiss to Alex’s forehead. His heart happily jumped in his chest, as he leaned in to kiss Willie again. Soft and slow, like they had a lifetime to do so. 

Now it really felt like his winter wonderland fantasy was becoming reality.


End file.
